1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator core for a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A core block formed by laminating a plurality of thin metal plates is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-72014. The plurality of thin metal plates of the core block are fastened to one another and laminated on one top of another by using a single caulking portion and by bonding at plurality positions thereof.
A good lamination state is maintained by using the caulking portion and the adhesive as described above to laminate the plurality of thin metal plates, and an increase in iron loss is suppressed by using a single caulking portion.